You Are Not Alone
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Terinspirasi dari apa yang terjadi dikelasku. Kisah seorang anak yang dijauhi karena penyakitnya. Sorry, kalau jelek. Read and review, please?


A/N : Fanfic ini ku buat karena terinspirasi oleh kejadian yang terjadi di kelasku tanggal 6 Januari 2010. Yah, tentunya dengan banyak perubahan disana-sini (sumpeh, yang aslinya nggak ada shounen-ai-nya!!) Kisah tentang temanku yang selalu diejek anak cowok dan dijauhi anak cewek karena dia punya penyakit kulit. Padahal anaknya baik, kok! Aku suka banget ngobrol sama dia. Yah, selamat menikmati my second friendship fanfic!

Disclaimer : Telah teruji secara klinis di laboratorium luar angkasa Pluto bahwa Bleach adalah kepunyaan Tite Kubo.

Warning (s) : apaan ya…?? Mmm, shounen-ai… Walau nggak begitu kerasa pada awalnya. Terus OOC karena sulit menemukan karakter yang cocok untuk alur ceritanya =.= Oya, tokoh-tokoh disini nggak kena chara-bashing, lho!! Mereka jadi antagonis karena nggak ada tokoh lain lagi yang cocok!! Bukan chara-bashing!! Not like, don't read!!!

* * *

**= You Are Not Alone =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

Hai, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Bukan, bukan Ichigo dalam artian strawberry! Tapi, dari huruf 'ichi' (一) yang berarti utama dan 'go' (護) yang berarti pelindung. Aku adalah murid kelas 2 di SMU Karakura. Penampilanku mencolok karena rambutku yang… mmm, mirip durian tapi anehnya berwarna orange menyala ini. Walau begitu aku cukup populer, kok! (Oke, emang terkesan PD abis, tapi beneran tahu!) Prestasiku, yah, biasa saja. Dibilang buruk nggak, bagus juga nggak. Pokoknya mottoku adalah 'kerjakan sendiri dan hasilnya tidak remidi'. Ehehe, payah banget, yak? Tapi, apa boleh buat. Siapa juga yang bisa mengalahkan si jenius di sekolahku ini, Hitsugaya Toshiro?

Ups, lupa ku perkenalkan. Toshiro itu mungkin anak SMU terkecil se-Jepang. Walau sudah SMU begini, dia hanya memiliki tinggi 133 cm. Dasyat, kan? Walau kecil begitu, dia sangat lincah saat main sepak bola dan otaknya encer banget. Mau belajar sampai rambut rontok semua juga nggak mungkin bisa ngalahin dia. Anaknya pendiam, tapi sebenarnya asyik, lho, diajak ngobrol. Sayangnya, dia adalah anak yang paling tidak ingin didekati murid kelas. Mengapa?

Alasannya simple.

Itu karena Toshiro punya penyakit kulit. Aku lupa apa nama penyakitnya. Tapi penyakit itu telah membuat kulit disekitar tangan, leher, dan wajah Toshiro dihiasi sekumpulan bintil-bintil kecil yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Ada beberapa yang sudah pecah mengeluarkan nanah dan ada juga yang berdarah.

Aku merasa hal itu tidak adil. Masa hanya karena penyakit kulit dia dijauhi dan diejek seperti ini? Okelah kalau takut tertular, tapi masa sampai-sampai langsung lari tunggang langgang saat Toshiro mendekatinya?

Gara-gara itu, Toshiro yang sudah pendiam jadi makin pendiam. Karena malu, dia selalu memakai jaket bertudung untuk menutupi bintil-bintil di mukanya. Gara-gara itu aku juga tidak tahu jelas bagaimana penampakan wajah asli dan rambutnya. Dia pakai tudungnya rapat banget dan nggak pernah dibuka walau itu jam olahraga. Kalau berbicara dengan orang lain selalu menunduk. Pernah suatu hari aku mencuri dengar obrolan Rukia sang ketua kelas, Orihime, Rangiku, Tatsuki, dan Hinamori.

"Eh, penyakit Hitsugaya itu menular nggak ya?" tanya Rukia. "Ih, kadang aku jijik, deh, tiap mau deket-deket."

"Bernanah begitu, pasti nular!" kata Rangiku.

"Laporin ke wali kelas, yuk! Jangan sampai kita semua ketularan!" kata Hinamori.

"Kamu yang ngomong ya, Rukia!" kata Orihime. "Kamu 'kan ketua kelas."

"Ah, ogah. Kamu aja, Tatsuki. Kamu 'kan yang paling berani!" bantah Rukia.

"Yah, males," komentar Tatsuki.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Setidaknya jangan ngomongin seseorang yang lagi duduk nggak jauh dari mereka, donk! Dasar cewek aneh! Bagaimana mereka bisa dengan santainya ngegosipin orang saat orangnya hanya berjarak 2 bangku dari mereka? Aku melihat kepala Toshiro semakin tertunduk. Rasanya aku ingin menghiburnya sedikit.

Tapi, aku payah soal beginian. Jangan-jangan nanti aku malah bikin semuanya tambah ancur. Ku harap Toshiro bisa sabar dengan semua ini…

* * *

Yeah!! Hari ini olahraganya bebas. Kami boleh main sesukanya. Ini kesempatan bagus! Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah bosan karena olahraganya lari terus. Aku ingin memainkan olahraga kesukaanku, bola basket. Maka ku ambil sebuah bola basket dari tempatnya dan mulai memantul-mantulkannya.

"Hehehe, sudah lama nggak main basket," gumamku sambil nyengir sendiri.

"Heh, Ichigo! Main voli, yuk!" ajak Renji. Oya, Renji itu sobatku dari SMP dulu. Dia atlet andalan disini. Ku lihat dibelakang Renji ada Ikkaku, Hisagi, dan Kira. Aku menggeleng.

"Nggak, deh! Gue mau main basket!" kataku.

"Oke!" komentar Renji yang lalu pergi dengan Ikkaku dan lainnya untuk main di lapangan voli. Aku kembali mendribble bola basket yang ku bawa. Aku dribble sampai ke lapangan basket. Ku posisikan diriku di daerah three-point.

Yak, bersiap… Konsentrasi…

Dan aku menembakkan bola itu. Aku menyeringai saat bola itu masuk dengan mulus ke ring-nya. Hehehe, walau udah lama nggak main ternyata gue masih jago juga…

Lalu aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang. Saat menoleh, aku kaget melihat bahwa Toshiro yang bertepuk tangan. Celana olah raga yang pendek memperlihatkan jelas kakinya yang ramping dan ajaibnya terlihat putih mulus. Dia masih tetap memakai jaket bertudungnya setelah seragam olah raga. _Apa dia nggak kepanasan ya?_ pikirku. Cowok kecil itu tersenyum simpul.

"Hebat! Kurosaki hebat! Bisa masuk!" puji Toshiro.

Rasanya aku mau melayang, nih, dipuji anak sejenius Toshiro. "Ehehe, biasa aja. Dulu gue pernah ikut klub, tapi sekarang udah keluar. Padahal udah masuk ke kelompok A," kataku.

"Kelompok A?" heran Toshiro.

Aku tersenyum. "Yah, di klub itu ada 3 kelompok. Kelompok A, B, dan C. Kelompok C untuk yang masih amatir, kelompok B untuk yang sudah cukup terlatih, dan kelompok A untuk yang sudah bagus," terangku.

"Wah, hebat!!" Toshiro kembali bertepuk tangan. "Ajarin, dong! Aku nggak bisa dribble, nih!"

"Oke," jawabku. "Gue nggak begitu pinter buat ngejelasin, tapi yah, akan gue coba. Udah ambil bola?"

"Udah," kata Toshiro sambil menunjukkan bola yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Kalau mau mendribble, jangan memantulkan bola dengan cara menepuk-nepuknya. Kebanyakan orang melakukan kesalahan itu," terangku. Ehehe, udah mirip pelatih nggak caraku bicara?

"Oh, trus?" tanya Toshiro antusias.

"Jadi, caranya mendribble itu bola didorong atau ditekan ke bawah," lanjutku. "Trus, tangannya jangan kaku. Lemas saja. Telapak tangan membuka."

Toshiro tampak sedang mengikuti intruksiku. Hmm, nggak salah kalau ni anak disebut jenius. Dia terbukti pintar sekali untuk menangkap maksud dari ucapanku.

"Mm, begini?" tanya Toshiro sambil memperagakannya.

Aku mengangguk. "Yup! Trus kalo mau mendribble sambil lari, bolanya kamu jatuhkan agak ke depan. Oya, kalo dribble jangan tepat di depan badan, tapi di samping kanan badan agar kita bisa leluasa berlarinya."

"Wah, Kurosaki memang jago!"

"Ehe, tapi gue nggak sejago elo dalam sepak bola!"

"Ehm, tidak juga, kok," kata Toshiro dengan muka memerah karena malu. Aku terpukau. Ternyata anak ini manis juga kalau sedang malu-malu begitu. "E-eh, ajarin aku shoot juga, dong!"

"Ok! Shoot untuk anak cowok itu pakai 1 tangan. Jadi, pertamanya harus latihan keras dulu agar tangannya kuat. Kalau anak cewek biasanya dorong pakai 2 tangan. Tapi, ada juga, sih, anak cewek yang pakai 1 tangan."

Toshiro terlihat mengerti. "Oh, begitu ya?"

"Iya, sekarang coba kau praktekkan!"

Toshiro mempraktekkannya. Ups, bolanya nggak masuk. Tapi, memang tadi ada yang salah dengan gerakannya.

"Eh, bukan begitu! Cara pegang bolanya begini," kataku sambil memperagakannya.

Toshiro mencoba menirukan. "Begini?"

Reflek tanganku bergerak untuk membetulkan posisi tangannya. "Bukan, harusnya tangan-"

Ups, kayaknya aku lupa kalau tangan Toshiro terkena penyakit kulit. Sebelum sempat tanganku memegang pergelangannya, Toshiro sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari tanganku. Aku jadi bingung. Apakah aku harus senang karena nggak menyentuh tangannya itu atau jijik karena melihat 'itu' ya? Toshiro membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku merasa serba salah.

"Eh, mmm…" aku bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Uh, terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Kurosaki… Mmm, aku mau ke toilet." Toshiro pun berlari ke arah toilet. Meninggalkan aku yang masih bingung mau berekspresi kayak gimana. Lalu datanglah Renji.

"Ichigo! Menurutmu Toshiro itu gimana?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Biasa aja, kenapa?"

"Emang kamu nggak jijik?"

Aku serasa seperti ditonjok diperut saat dilontari pertanyaan itu. Jijik, sih, iya. Bukan. Bukan Toshiro yang membuatku jijik, hanya penampakan penyakitnya itu. Siapa juga yang nggak jijik kecuali dokter? Tapi, tetap saja 'jijik' bukan kata yang tepat untuk menjauhinya. Sumpah, dia anaknya baik, kok!

"Mm, yah… Gitu, deh…" jawabku sekenanya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah saat mengucapkan hal ini. Aku merasa diriku kejam banget…

"Huff, untung tadi tu anak nyadar soal penyakitnya! Kalo nggak, elo mungkin sudah tertular!" cetus Ikkaku. Lalu aku diajak ke kantin. Sejenak sebelum kami meninggalkan lapangan, aku melihat ke arah tempat yang baru saja ku tinggalkan. Di situ sudah ada Toshiro yang asyik memainkan bola basket sendirian. Astaga, ingin rasanya aku berlari kembali ke sana dan menemaninya bermain…

* * *

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Sekarang bentuk kelompok yang beranggotakan 4-5 orang untuk mengerjakan tugas kesenian! Ayo, cepat bentuk kelompok!" komando guru kesenian kami, Yoruichi.

Semua anak kontan berdiri dan mondar-mandir untuk membentuk kelompok. Aku tentu saja bersama Renji, Ikkaku, dan Hisagi. Kami sudah duduk satu kelompok dan asyik berdiskusi tentang tugas kesenian. Tapi, pandanganku terusik dengan sosok kecil yang tampak kebingungan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Toshiro?

"U-uh, boleh aku sekelompok dengan kalian?" tanya Toshiro pada sebuah kelompok yang diketuai Grimmjow.

"Kelompok gue udah 5 orang! Hush, sana pergi," usir Grimmjow. Toshiro pun kembali berkeliling ruang kelas. Aku jadi nggak tega. Melihat Toshiro yang masih mondar-mandir, Yoruichi-sensei memanggilnya.

"Kenapa, Hitsugaya?" tanya Yoruichi-sensei. "Belum dapat kelompok?"

Toshiro mengangguk. "I-iya."

Yoruichi-sensei pun berdiri. "Anak-anak, siapa yang anggota kelompoknya hanya 4 orang?" tanyanya.

Kelas pun hening. Tak ada yang mau mengakui kalau anggota kelompok mereka hanya 4 orang. Aku ingin mengangkat tangan tapi Renji, dkk. sepertinya bakal tidak menyukai itu. Aku menghela nafas. Astaga, kenapa mereka ini…??

Tak lama Yoruichi-sensei ikutan menghela nafas. "Hitsugaya, apa kau tak apa-apa bekerja sendiri?"

"I-iy-"

"Hey, Toshiro! Ayo, gabung ke kelompokku!" seruku memotong perkataan Toshiro. Aku sudah nggak kuat lagi menahan diri. Aku nggak bisa membiarkan orang seperti Toshiro disia-siakan begini hanya karena penyakitnya. Aku pura-pura tak melihat tatapan tajam dari Renji, dkk. Ah, masa bodo! Daripada nanti malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Toshiro mengerjakan tugas kesenian yang sangat susah itu sendirian.

Sesuai dugaanku, anggota kelompok lain menatapku dengan mata yang berbicara 'apa kau gila?'. Toshiro juga tampaknya terkejut. Tapi, Yoruichi terlihatnya sedikit senang. Toshiro pun berjalan ke arah bangku kami. Ikkaku yang tempat duduk dekat di tempat Toshiro duduk menggeser kursinya agak jauh. Kepala Toshiro masih tertunduk seperti biasa. Wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh jaket bertudungnya. Yah, setidaknya bisa sedikit menutupi kumpulan bintil-bintil yang bertebaran rapat di dahi dan pipi sebelah kirinya.

Kami pun mulai mendiskusikan tugas kesenian kembali. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi sebagian besar murid telah meninggalkan kelas. Kecuali aku dan Toshiro yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Toshiro benar-benar asyik untuk diajak mengobrol.

"Nah, saat itu tiba-tiba bokap gue tersandung dan jatuh dengan muka duluan! Anehnya, dia jatuhnya sambil bilang 'AYAM~!!'" kataku sambil meniru cara berteriak ayah. Oya, saat ini aku memang lagi ngomongin tingkah gila ayahku, Isshin.

Toshiro tertawa. "Ahahaha… Terus? Terus??"

"Ya gue jawab aja teriakannya dengan 'GORENG!!'"

Toshiro tertawa lagi. Aku merasa bangga dapat membuat Toshiro tertawa. Suara tawa Toshiro menggemaskan sekali. Posisinya saat itu aku duduk di bangkuku dan Toshiro duduk di bangku depanku. Yang menempati bangku depanku itu sebenarnya Grimmjow, cowok yang suka seenaknya sendiri, tapi karena dia lagi istirahat jadi Toshiro menduduki kursinya sebentar. Bangku Toshiro sendiri berada di urutan ke-2 dari depan di pojok kanan dekat jendela.

"Oya, Toshiro! Aku mau nanya soal fisika kemarin! Aku masih bingung, nih," kataku pada Toshiro. "Bisa tolong terangkan? Dari kemarin aku pelototin tetap nggak mudeng juga."

"Eh, baiklah."

Saat aku dan Toshiro sedang asyik membahas fisika, Grimmjow datang. Grimmjow memasang raut wajah tidak suka saat melihat bangkunya di duduki Toshiro. Dengan langkah lebar dia mendekati Toshiro.

"Heh, aku mau duduk! Sana pergi!" hardik Grimmjow.

"Eh, sebentar. Aku masih menerangkan fisika ke Kurosaki. Kamu duduk dibangku lain dulu ya?" kata Toshiro.

"Nggak bisa! Itu bangkuku!"

"Tapi, kan, kamu bisa duduk dibangku lain dulu sebentar? Hanya sebentar, kok! Ini sudah mau selesai." Toshiro kembali menoleh ke arahku. "Eh, sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, ini caranya begini…"

Aku kembali konsentrasi ke rumus yang sedang diterangkan Toshiro. Kami terus membahas fisika sampai Toshiro meringis kesakitan.

"Heh, ayo, cepetan minggir sana! Pembawa virus!" hardik Grimmjow sambil memukul Toshiro pakai penggaris kayu. Toshiro langsung berdiri.

"Iya, iya, aku pergi! Sabar sedikit bisa, kan?!" kata Toshiro sambil meringis dan mengelus-elus bagian tubuhnya yang kena pukulan penggaris kayu.

"Nggak, ini bangkuku! Suka-suka mau gue apain! Sana! Jangan bawa-bawa virusmu ke bangkuku!"

Toshiro pun beranjak dan berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Kepalanya tertunduk kembali. Aku rasanya ingin memukul dan mencekik Grimmjow. Yang benar saja! Aku sudah susah payah menghiburnya dia malah merusak semuanya. Tapi, wajarlah. Grimmjow memang begitu. Suka sok tahu, sok keren, sok berkuasa, dan sok-sok lainnya. Guru-guru sampai hafal dengan kenakalannya. Hhh, aku merasa bersalah dengan Toshiro.

* * *

Sudah dua hari aku tidak mengobrol dengan Toshiro. Sekarang Toshiro jadi semakin dan semakin pendiam. Anak-anak juga semakin gencar menyindir maupun mengejeknya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan kepala Toshiro yang semakin tertunduk. Dia hanya bisa pura-pura tidak dengar dan terus menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku ataupun menulis di buku.

Bahkan hari ini 3 anak yang seharusnya duduk di depan, belakang, dan samping kiri Toshiro sengaja untuk duduk di 3 bangku kosong paling belakang. Saat guru matematika kami, Ise Nanao, menyuruh mereka kembali ke tempatnya mereka terang-terangan bilang.

"Ah, nggak mau, Bu! Saya alergi duduk di situ!" kata Keigo.

"Iya, Bu! Banyak virusnya! Hiiy!!" imbuh Omaeda.

"Virus apanya? Cepat kembali!" gertak Ise-sensei.

"Itu, tuh, Bu! Coba, deh, ibu duduk disitu, pasti jijik juga!" kata Iba.

Semua anak tertawa. Beberapa ada yang menambahkan. Aku lagi-lagi diam. Ku lihat Toshiro juga diam dibangkunya. Ending-nya 3 cowok itu mendapat hukuman dari Ise-sensei.

Sepanjang pelajaran matematika aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikiranku terus terbayang-bayang Toshiro. Menurut ceritanya kemarin, dia besar di panti asuhan dan sekarang tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Kata itu terulang-ulang di kepalaku. Pasti sakit rasanya. Berjuang untuk hidup seorang diri dan tak ada seorang pun yang mau menyemangatinya. Sendirian…

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila aku yang sekarang diposisi Toshiro…

Saat istirahat, aku entah mengapa ingin sekali ke kantin. Maka ke kantinlah aku. Aku membeli beberapa makanan ringan. Lalu aku berjalan kembali ke kelas. Hehehe, makan snack itu emang paling enak di kelas. Iseng-iseng aku melewati toilet sekolah yang letaknya berlawanan arah dari kelasku. Aku memang berniat berkeliling dulu. Kan bisa sekalian aku TP-TP (baca : Tebar Pesona) ke adik kelas.

Aku kaget sekali saat mendengar suara sesegukan seseorang di dalam toilet. Begitu aku intip… Astaga, itu Toshiro! Dia duduk bersimpuh dilantai dengan air mata terurai jelas. Toshiro menangis? Rasanya hatiku bagai baru disayat oleh ratusan bahkan jutaan silet! Aku bingung untuk melakukan tingkah apa. Apa aku harus masuk ke dalam dan menenangkannya? Atau aku biarkan saja dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas?

Aku terpaksa memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas… Toshiro, maafkan aku…

* * *

Sesudah istirahat, ada pelajaran fisika. Hari ini kami disuruh menuju laboratorium. Tentu saja kami berbondong-bondong menuju ke sana. Sesampai di laboratorium semuanya berebut tempat duduk.

Pintu laboratorium fisika menghadap ke timur. Meja guru dan papan tulis ada di sebelah selatan. Meja untuk murid-murid tentu di utara. Di laboratorium tersedia 8 meja kayu panjang dengan 5 kursi di tiap meja. Semuanya tentu berebut. Saat aku masuk ke laboratorium, sudah kulihat Toshiro yang duduk manis di meja laboratorium ke-2 dari depan sebelah timur. Dekat dengan pintu keluar-masuk laboratorium. Otomatis, seluruh anak tidak ada yang mau duduk di bangku itu. Semuanya memilih untuk duduk dibelakang alias di utara.

Aku duduk tepat di meja belakang Toshiro. Tapi, aku berseberangan dengannya. Toshiro duduk di kursi paling timur di mejanya dan aku di kursi paling barat di mejaku. Ingin rasanya aku maju saja dan duduk semeja dengannya. Namun, saat aku ingin bergerak pindah, wali kelas sekaligus guru fisika kami datang, Unohana Retsu.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak," sapa Unohana-sensei.

"Siang, Bu!" jawab semuanya kompak.

Rukia, sang ketua kelas, bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menyerahkan buku jurnal yang harus diisi tiap guru yang mengajar di hari itu. Kulihat dia menyerahkannya lalu mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya berdiskusi dengan Unohana-sensei. Tidak kedengaran dari sini, tapi firasatku mengatakan dia bicara soal Toshiro.

Diantara seluruh murid mungkin Rukia yang paling jijik dengan Toshiro. Secaralah anak cewek. Tapi, walau Rukia jijik, dia tidak pernah mengejek, hanya menyindir saja. Kadang juga dia masih menyapa Toshiro walau jarang. Ralat. JARANG BANGET! Lalu Rukia kembali ke mejanya yang terletak di sebelah barat meja Toshiro. Belum lama Rukia duduk, Unohana-sensei memulai pelajaran. Beliau memberi kami catatan dan menyuruh kami untuk menyalinnya dibuku. Tak lupa beliau memberikan beberapa soal untuk dikerjakan. Baru sebentar kami menulis, beliau mengumumkan.

"Ayo, siapa yang mau membayar buku?" tanya beliau. Aku langsung ingat dan cepat-cepat maju ke depan setelah berhasil mengambil uang di saku celanaku. Rukia juga tampak beranjak sambil membawa uang untuk membayar buku. Begitu pula Ulquiorra dan Soi Fong.

Kami berempat antre untuk menyerahkan uang dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di daftar nama untuk menandai bahwa kami sudah membayar. Saat giliranku tanda tangan, aku mendengar Rukia berkata.

"Bu, tapi, anaknya kasihan… Masa di meja sendirian padahal harusnya satu meja berisi 5 orang… Tapi, dia…" katanya. Aha, berarti benar dugaanku kalau tadi dia ngomongin soal Toshiro.

"Ya nggak apa-apa. Sana temani. Nggak, kok, kalau menular. Itu diberi obat juga sembuh. Obatnya belerang atau sulfur," terang Unohana-sensei. Lalu aku meninggalkan meja guru karena sudah selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan. Aku kembali duduk di tempatku dan melanjutkan mencatat. Unohana-sensei minta izin keluar sebentar setelah Rukia selesai tanda tangan dan kembali ke tempatnya.

Suasana cukup tenang walau masih terdengar anak-anak yang menyindir Toshiro. Huuh, dasar! Coba kalau dia sendiri yang diposisinya Toshiro! Rasanya aku ingin melakban mulut mereka semua! Grr!!! Kepala gue udah mendidih, nih!! Aku sambar kotak pensil yang menurutku adalah benda yang cocok untuk menghantam mereka semua. Tapi, sebelum tanganku menyentuh kotak pensil itu, gerakan Rukia menarik perhatianku.

Rukia tampak bangkit dari kursinya sambil membawa buku cetak, alat tulis, dan buku tulis fisikanya. Mukanya tampak ragu. Tatsuki yang duduk disampingnya memberi semangat.

"Ayo, Rukia! Nggak apa-apa!" kata Tatsuki.

Rukia menelan ludah lalu berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan mejaku. Itu artinya, Rukia duduk semeja dengan Toshiro (yah, walau ada jarak 3 kursi diantara mereka). "Aku duduk disini sama kamu ya, Hitsugaya?" sapa Rukia ke Toshiro.

"Uh, iya," jawab Toshiro. Lalu mereka berdua kembali mengerjakan tugas fisika dengan canggung. Aku sendiri juga agak heran. Rukia yang selama ini ku kira paling jijik sama Toshiro… ternyata peduli sama dia? Aduh, aku jadi makin bingung sama yang namanya cewek… Tapi, yah, syukur, deh…

"Yak, mari kita lihat… Penantang pertama telah masuk," ledek Ikkaku dengan gaya pembawa acara uji nyali di TV-TV. "Sampai kapankah dia akan bertahan??" Anak-anak cowok (kecuali aku tentunya) tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suara tawa paling keras datang dari genk cowok yang anggotanya cowok-cowok sok keren dan sok jago, yaitu Omaeda, Jinta, Grimmjow, dan Hichigo.

Aku melirik tajam ke arah mereka. Ugh, mereka bener-bener minta diremukin, nih, kayaknya.

"Lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera bila sudah tidak tahan! Tim kami akan menyelamatkan anda!" ledek mereka lagi.

Rukia tampak berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan ejekan mereka. Kepala Toshiro tertunduk. Huaaaaaah!!! Beneran, deh!! Kalo gue ini Hulk, mungkin gue udah berubah dari tadi!!

"Oh!! Penantang kedua telah masuk untuk membantu penantang pertama!!" celetuk mereka sekali lagi. Aku menoleh. Benar saja, sekarang ada Rangiku yang duduk di depan Rukia. Dia tampak sedang berbicara dengan Rukia. Karena kursiku dekat (dibelakangnya pas malah!) aku dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya ajak dia ngobrol gitu…" kata Rangiku sambil berbisik.

"Iya, sih… T-tapi…" Dari kata-katanya yang sudah bergetar itu, aku yakin sebentar lagi Rukia mau menangis.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku dukung kamu, kok! Nggak usah dipikirin kata mereka."

"Ayo, lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera!" ledek genk sok itu lagi. Sialan, mereka bisa baca situasi nggak, sih?! Orang macam apa, sih, mereka?!

Anak-anak cowok dan genk sok itu kembali tertawa keras. Lebih keras dan lebih ramai dari yang tadi malah. Aku benar-benar ingin membantai mereka sekarang juga!!

**"HEI!! KALIAN BISA DIAM NGGAK, SIH?!! RUKIA NANGIS, TAHU!!"** teriak Tatsuki sambil menggebrak meja. Suara tawa langsung berhenti.

Aku kaget. Rukia benar-benar nangis! Rangiku tampak menenangkannya. Toshiro menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Kuchiki…" panggil Toshiro dengan nada khawatir.

"Hitsugaya, kemarilah," kata Rukia disela tangisnya. "Ayo, kesini… Kumohon…"

Dengan muka penuh kekhawatiran, Toshiro langsung melompat dan duduk di samping Rukia. Melihat Toshiro yang tiba-tiba mendekat, Rangiku langsung berteriak dan berlari menjauh dengan muka jijik. Rukia tetap di tempatnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku kasihan banget sama kamu, Hitsugaya. Aku… aku nggak tega ngelihat kamu yang selalu sendirian… Aku nggak tega… Kamu nggak punya teman… A-aku…" Rukia semakin gemetaran. Air matanya juga mengalir makin deras.

"Kuchiki… K-kamu nggak perlu sampai…" Aku kaget melihat air mata meleleh dari mata Toshiro.

"Oh, bisa kita lihat penantang pertama sudah ketakutan…!!"

Ugh, kayaknya genk itu bener-bener nggak punya perasaan, deh!! Kalau saja di dunia ini nggak ada HAM maupun dosa, udah gue kuyah hidup-hidup mereka!

**"DIAM!!"** teriak Tatsuki.

Ditengah suasana yang sedang tidak stabil itu, Unohana-sensei masuk ke laboratorium. Dia mendekati Toshiro dan menepuk pundaknya. "Hitsugaya, ikut saya ke kantor sebentar," katanya.

Toshiro menghapus air matanya lalu mengikuti Unohana-sensei keluar ruangan. Rangiku dan Orihime langsung mendekati Rukia. Hinamori tampak sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Rukia, ngapain kamu tadi? Mau ketularan?" tanya Grimmjow sok perhatian sambil mendekati Rukia.

"Kalian itu yang kenapa!! Apa kalian nggak kasihan?! Coba kalo kalian yang jadi Hitsugaya! Apa kalian juga mau dijauhi begitu?! Kalian nggak mau, kan?!!" teriak Rukia.

Semua terdiam. Aku menepuk bahu Rukia dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau hebat, Rukia," pujiku.

* * *

Pulang sekolah ini aku langsung menemui Toshiro yang sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di taman sekolah. Dia baru diperiksa oleh dokter sekolah dan nanti rencananya akan dibawa ke dokter spesialis kulit oleh Unohana-taichou. Bahkan Rukia yang terkenal tajir itu mau membayarinya untuk berobat ke dokter spesialis kulit terkenal. Aduh, enak banget jadi anak orang kaya…

"Hai, Toshiro! Gimana, nih?" sapaku pada Toshiro yang sedang membaca buku.

"Oh, Kurosaki," kata Toshiro sambil menutup bukunya. "Katanya penyakit ini cukup mudah disembuhkan, kok… Yah, walau butuh waktu sekitar 3-4 minggu agar sembuh total…"

"Wah, sebentar lagi copot jaket, dong?" godaku.

Toshiro tersenyum. "Iya, nggak terasa sudah 3 tahun, nih, pakai jaket terus."

Menurut cerita Toshiro, penyakitnya itu memang muncul saat dia kelas 3 SMP. Awalnya dia kira hanya jerawat biasa. Tapi, ternyata malah makin menyebar. Karena tidak punya uang untuk berobat, Toshiro membiarkannya saja. Hidup sendirian di zaman sekarang emang susah…

"Toshiro…" panggilku ke Toshiro.

"Ya?" jawab Toshiro.

"Mmm, boleh aku melihat matamu?"

"Eh?"

Dari dulu aku penasaran dengan warna mata Toshiro. Jaket sialan itu benar-benar hampir menutupi wajah dan kepalanya dengan sempurna. Aku kadang heran, kok, angin pun kayaknya nggak pernah bisa meniup tudung kepala itu sampai terbuka ya?

"T-tapi, jangan kaget ya?" kata Toshiro. Aku cepat-cepat mendekat. Lalu Toshiro membuka sedikit banget tudungnya hingga matanya terlihat. Aku rasanya nyaris kena penyakit jantung. Mulutku terbuka dan menutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Mungkin aku kelihatan kayak ikan mas koki saat ini. Tapi, siapa, sih, yang nggak terpukau dengan sepasang mata milik Toshiro ini?

"Wow, Toshiro! Matamu indah banget. Agak hijau-hijau gimana gitu… Itu asli?" tanyaku.

"I-iya…"

"Sumpah, indah banget!! Rasanya sejuk gitu ngelihatnya."

"E-eh… Terima kasih…"

Muka Toshiro memerah. Aku tertegun. Anak ini benar-benar manis… Aku tersenyum lebar. Toshiro cepat-cepat membetulkan tudungnya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Toshiro…"

"Iya?"

"…kamu itu sebenarnya manis, lho…" kataku pada akhirnya. "Terutama kalau sedang malu begitu. Semakin manis…"

"…a-ah, Kurosaki…"

Aku merangkul Toshiro dan mencium kepalanya yang masih terlindung tudung itu. Dengan malu-malu Toshiro bersandar ke bahuku. Aku senyum-senyum kesenangan. Aduh, kayaknya aku lagi jatuh cinta, nih…

"Sampai jumpa 4 minggu lagi ya…" kata Toshiro. Oya, kata Unohana-sensei Toshiro memang sudah diberi izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai proses pengobatannya selesai. Kurasa tak masalah karena Toshiro pintar. Mau nggak masuk sampai tahun depan juga nggak masalah…

Aku mencium kepalanya lagi. "Ya, jangan selingkuh ya?"

"Ih, Kurosaki apa-apaan, sih? Emang mau selingkuh sama siapa? Sama obat? Sama suntik?"

"Yah, siapa tahu aja tu dokter cakep…"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Nggak bakalan… Aku lebih suka sama durian salah warnaku yang berotak pas-pasan ini."

"Hei!! Jangan samain otak gue sama otakmu, donk!!"

"Ehehe…"

* * *

**4 minggu kemudian**

Aaaaargh!! 4 minggu nggak ketemu Toshiro rasanya kayak neraka. Kayaknya bener, nih, kalo aku lagi kena penyakit bernama 'jatuh cinta' stadium 4. Padahal tiap hari aku dan Toshiro saling bertelepon, tapi, kok, tetap kangen begini ya? Ah, sudahlah… Toh, tinggal sebentar lagi Toshiro sembuh total dan masuk sekolah. Pokoknya begitu dia masuk, bakal gue ciumi dia, gue buka bajunya, dan gue -piiiiiiip- dia di muka kelas!!! Waduh, gue mulai punya pikiran kotor, nih… Aduh, konsentrasi, konsentrasi…!!

Yah, hari ini jam pertamanya pelajaran sejarah. Tapi, gurunya lagi nggak ada. Jadi, ya biasalah… Jam kosong. Kami semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing hingga terdengar pintu diketuk.

"Hah? Siapa juga yang telat datang sampe jam segini?" heran Renji.

"Udah 25 menit, gila tuh anak…" gumam Uryuu.

Greeek…!!

Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok cowok berbadan mungil dengan rambut putih jabrik. Aku dan teman-teman satu kelas ternganga.

"Ohayou~!!" sapa anak itu.

"Eh… Kamu siapa…??" tanya Hisagi.

"Salah kelas?" imbuh Ikkaku.

"…mmm, murid baru??" tanyaku kebingungan. Sapa, sih, anak ini? Kok, nggak pernah lihat di sekolahan?

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Rukia dengan raut muka heran.

Sosok itu ganti bingung. "Lho? Masa nggak ketemu 4 minggu sudah lupa, sih?" katanya.

"4 minggu…??" Grimmjow terlihat makin bingung. "Emang kapan kita kenalan sama kamu?"

"E-eeh!! Jangan bilang kalau kamu…!!" kata Orihime dengan mata terbelalak. Aku kembali mengamati sosok itu. Mata hijau indah itu… Aku ikutan terbelalak.

**"TOSHIRO?!!"** teriakku.

"Hah?!! Ini Toshiro?!!" jerit seluruh anak cowok kecuali aku yang udah teriak duluan.

"Wuaaaaaah!! Hitsugaya!! Syukurlah!! Kamu sudah sembuh!!!" jerit Rukia yang lalu memeluk Toshiro. "Aku kangen, lho!" Rukia kembali memeluk leher Toshiro dan menciumi keningnya.

"Anu, Kuchiki… yang dileher masih ada, lho…" kata Toshiro.

Kontan Rukia langsung melepas pelukannya. "H-hah?!!" jeritnya dengan muka pucat.

Toshiro tersenyum jahil. "Bercanda… Udah sembuh total, kok."

"Iiih!!! Toshiro~!!!" jerit Rukia. Dia langsung mencubiti pipi Toshiro dengan gemas.

"Ehehehehe… A-aww~!! Sakit, Kuchiki!! Aw, pipiku!!" rintih Toshiro yang pipinya masih menjadi korban cubitan Rukia.

"Ah, kamu ini!" kata Tatsuki sambil menepuk punggung Toshiro pelan. Inoue, Rangiku, dan Hinamori langsung ikutan menyerbu Toshiro.

Aku dan anak cowok lainnya masih syok. Beneran, nih, ini Toshiro? Ya ampun, ternyata penampakan Toshiro yang asli itu imut dan manis banget. Kulitnya putih bersih, badannya ramping, mata kehijauannya indah berkilau, wajahnya baby-face, bibirnya mungil, dan rambutnya putih bersih. Kelihatannya halus, deh, kalau di sentuh. Wah, Toshiro… Kamu sukses bikin aku makin cinta~!! (lebay mode : ON)

Kulihat Grimmjow dan genk soknya itu udah pada ngiler ngelihat Toshiro. Ahaha, rasain, tuh! Cerita yang berjudul 'Itik Buruk Rupa' itu bukan hanya sekedar dongeng belaka. Lihat, tuh, yang di depan kalian! Orang yang selama ini kalian hina-hina setengah mampus kini malah membuat kalian nafsu sendiri!

"Eh, ehm, Toshiro…" Grimmjow mendekati Toshiro. Ups, kayaknya ada yang mau menggoda yuki-himeku, nih!

"Ya?" jawab Toshiro dengan muka innocent.

"Mmm, maaf ya kalau selama ini gue… Mmm…"

"Oh, nggak apa-apa… Udah aku maafin, kok."

Grimmjow langsung tersenyum lebar. "Oya, malam ini mau nonton, nggak? Ada film bagus, lho!"

"Sorry, Bung! Gue udah janjian sama Toshiro buat makan malam bareng malam ini!" kataku sambil memeluk pinggang Toshiro. Pipi Toshiro memerah.

"Eh, iya… Maaf ya…??" ucap Toshiro.

Grimmjow menatap tajam ke arah tanganku yang bisa dengan nyamannya melingkar di pinggang Toshiro. Rangiku langsung tersenyum jahil.

"Ciee, kayaknya ada yang baru jadian, nih…" godanya.

"Wuah? Toshiro-kun dan Kurosaki-kun?! Aduh, selamat ya!" kata Inoue. Aku dan Toshiro blushing. Tapi, aku tetap berusaha tersenyum. Rukia langsung berseru bahwa dia akan mentraktir kami sekelas makan di kantin untuk merayakan aku dan Toshiro.

"Toshiro…" panggilku ke Toshiro.

"Iya, Kurosaki?"

"Panggilnya Ichigo, dong…!!"

"Uuh, iya, Ku-eh-Ichigo…??"

Aku mengecup keningnya. "Kamu benar-benar makin manis tanpa jaket itu."

"Ah, jangan disini…"

Tapi, aku terlanjur membungkukkan badan dan mencium bibirnya yang terlihat lembut itu. Perlahan Toshiro memejamkan matanya dan menikmatinya. Kami terus begitu tanpa peduli bahwa anak-anak sudah pada bersorak-sorai dan ada beberapa yang kelihatan cemburu. Lalu kami menghentikan ciuman itu. Aku mengumbar senyum khasku ke Toshiro yang pipinya masih memerah lucu itu.

"Welcome back, Hime…"

* * *

**= THE END =**

* * *

Readers : "IchiHitsu…?? Lagi?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Uh, habisnya gue bingung…"

Hi-chan : "Dasar."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oke, udah tahu, kan, kalau fanfic ini terinspirasi dari apa yang terjadi di kelasku tanggal 6 Januari 2010 kemarin? Yah, walau hanya adegan pas di kelas untuk kerja kelompok, pelajaran matematika, dan laboratorium yang mirip sama yang asli. Yang lainnya hasil editan sesuka hati, terutama yang terakhir… IchiHitsu!! Yeah!!"

Hitsugaya : "Emang sejak kapan gue punya penyakit kulit?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Habis, yang cocok meranin hanya Nii-sama~!!!!"

Hitsugaya : "…gue bukan Nii-sama elo…"

Ichigo : "Yosh!! Gue jadi tokoh utama!!"

Hi-chan : **"OK!! REVIEW!!!"**


End file.
